peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumble Jale
Sumble Jale is an episode of Pippa pork. It is the 7th episode of season one along with being the 7th episode of the series. Summary Pippa and her friends are forced to sell all of their toys after an incident at the school. Transcript Narrator: It is a very normal day in pippaville playgroup. the children are practicing the alphabet Mistress roes: What is the letter after f? Susan lamb: g! Mistress roes: Great job, susan! What is the letter after s Rick bunny: t! Mistress roes: Very good! Now, who knows what letter comes after h? Pippa: i! Mistress roes: Alright, what is it? Pippa: ......It's i Mistress roes: Yes, pippa. It's you who knows the answer. Now, what letter comes after h? Pippa: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT'S-- ~Playgroup explodes~ Children: ~Screaming~ Mistess roes: What happened!? ~crying~ Susan lamb: The poor playgroup! Mistress roes: I guess we're going to have to have a sumble jale Pippa: What's a sumble jale? Mistress roes: These pamphlets will explain everything. ~hands each kid one~ Written on pamphlet: If you're reading this, the school has exploded, and now we have to make enough money to fix it. so each kid in the playgroup will have to sell their toys so we can raise enough money for a new playgroup! Children: Yaaaay! Narrator: The parents have arrived to pick up the students. Muma Pork: Hello Pippa. Pippa: We're having a Sumble Jale. Father Pork: Come on, lets go home. The Pork family goes home. Muma: Lets give, Girge's GamePig. Girge: ~Crying~ No! Muma: DO IT Pippa: We have to give up all our toys? Father Pork: Mmmm Hm. Pippa? Should you give something? How about Gold petpet? Gold: ~Screaming~ Pippa: Never! Muma: Hmmm....Father pork? Should you give something? How about your 1 million gym's that you own. Father: Never! I need all of them Pippa: How about your TNT collection. Muma: Never! ~Mistress roes shows up at pippa's door~ Pippa: ~answers it~ Mistress roes: Do you have your "things" ready for tomorrow? Pippa: Yes mistress roes! Mistress roes: Wonderful! Father: And Gold petpet. Gold: ~Screaming intensifies~ Pippa: GOOOOLD!!!!!!!!!!! Mistress roes: Thank you so much for doing this, and remember. Don't''' buy back your old things or you're going to '''jail. Pippa pork: What? Girge pork: What? Muma: Fine. ---- NarRATor: Today is the day of the Sumble Jale. Mistress roes: Alright children. This will be quite a big sacrifice for all of you, but it's all for the sake of this playgroup. ~All the kids show up with piles of toys~ Mistress roes: Toys!? Rabba bunny: Your pamphlet said to bring our toys! Mistress roes: No it didn't! It said to bring-- wait.. ~reads the pamphlet again~ Ohhh... It's supposed to say souls. You're all supposed to sell your souls to fix the playgroup. Most of the children:..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~Run away terrified, leaving their toys behind~ Mistress roes: i guess since there's not enough souls, toys will just have to do. Girge: well, now that everyone's gone, i can keep my GamePi-- Rick bunny: ~buys GamePig~ Too late, interstate! Pippa pork: What does that even mean!? Girge: ~slowly falling apart~ all around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces Rick bunny: OMG I'm sorry! Girge: I hope there is something that I like at the Sumble Jale. Rick bunny: I have a PlayTerminal 1 Girge: Fine *buys PlayTerminal 1* Pippa: I want Gold petpet *buys Gold petpet* Police: Freeze! Pippa: Why? Police: Because you bought something that you sold! it's called a Sumble Jale for a reason! Pippa: Oh. Right....Allow me to just--*pulls a knife out* Police: OHMYGOD Pippa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *stabs police* Police: OHMYGOD *dies* Mistress roes: You're still going to jail, Pippa. Pippa: *SCREAMING* Girge: Hey, i went to jail and i didn't scream! Pippa: *sighs* fine. THE END Trivia *This episode is the first time Girge pork cries. *This is also the first time two episodes had the same ending ( Miggy in the Piddle Ended with girge getting arrested, this episode ended with pippa getting arrested) *It was never explained why the playgroup exploded Category:Pippa pork Category:Pippa pork Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Not for kids